


Revenge

by Bujeong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Being an Asshole, Allison Argent Lives, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent is Bad at Feelings, Confused Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Established Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Sex, Good Chris Argent, Hurt Scott, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Rafael McCall Being an Asshole, Scott McCall Loves Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Slash, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Chris Argent, Top Rafael McCall, alternative universe, scott mcCall is a ashole
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong
Summary: Donde Stiles tenía una buena relación con su novio Scott y su mejor amiga Allison hasta el día en el que descubre que ambos lo engañaron. Obviamente Stiles quiere venganza.Rafael x Stiles x Chris
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Rafael McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **No apruebo las relaciones que involucren menores de edad en la vida real ni las actitudes y actividades que realicen los personajes, fanfic escrito únicamente con el fin de entretener**

Stiles los descubrió juntos un viernes por la tarde y decir que no le afecto sería una absurda mentira que ningún ser en el planeta tierra le creería, pero no hablaría de ello o de lo destrozado que se sentía. Ciertamente ya había tenido sus sospechas de que Scott veía a alguien a sus espaldas, sin embargo, descubrir que había sido Allison, su mejor amiga de la infancia, realmente lo hirió.

—¡Stiles! —gimió la chica alterada, mientras con una sábana se cubría su desnudez, Scott estaba al otro lado de la cama poniéndose los calzoncillos, rojo cual tomate y sin mostrar un poco de arrepentimiento en su rostro—. ¡Stiles, por favor escúchame! Esto, esto no es lo que piensas yo…

—¡Cierra la boca! —grito Stiles evitando que la chica se le acercará, Scott esta vez se giró a mirarle preocupado y entonces Stiles se quebró. Las lágrimas en sus mejillas eran demasiadas como para poder ver con claridad, pero no necesitaba más su vista si todo había quedo grabado en su memoria—. ¡Son unos malditos bastardos! Los odio a ambos, no quiero saber nada de ustedes, sigan revolcándose como los cerdos que son.

Stiles se dio la media vuelta para irse por donde vino antes de que Scott por fin decidiera a hacer algo. Lo sostuvo fuertemente de su muñeca impidiendo que pudiera alejarse.

—Stiles, amor —escuchar su estúpida y falsa voz molesto a Stiles—. Por favor, esto fue solo un error que ocurrió una vez —su excusa solo provoco que Allison bajara la mirada de vergüenza, porque obviamente no era la primera vez y quizás tampoco sería la última—. No tires a la borda nuestra relación de casi tres años, por favor, solo te amo a ti.

Stiles logró zafarse de Scott y con el ceño fruncido lo encaro.

—Yo no tire nada por la borda —aclaro—. Fuiste únicamente tú, deberías alegrarte de que por fin te deje para que puedas seguir saliendo con Allison abiertamente, puto cobarde.

Scott se quedó anonadado mientras Stiles huía prácticamente de su casa. Stiles bajo las escaleras con rapidez escuchando como los dos bastardos de arriba se apresuraban a arreglar sus cosas, y en su huida el castaño se encontró con los padres del moreno en la sala mientras ellos discutían al respecto. Solo pudo mirar a la señora Melissa con un despreció silencioso, porque sabía que ella conocía los engaños de su hijo de lo que hacía Rafael, antes de salir de una vez de esa pocilga.

Él quien había sido tan bueno con todos… en fin de verdad odiaba esa situación.

[…]

Los rumores corrieron rápido después de ese trágico viernes. El lunes los pasillos de la escuela secundaria se llenaron de gente murmurando como fue que el líder del equipo de lacrosse y Stiles terminaron luego de que se descubriera la infidelidad del primero con Allison Argent, la chica porrista. Dichos comentarios no le habrían afectado en lo más mínimo si no hubieran sido acompañados con “la mejor pareja de la escuela de Beacon Hills ha terminado”, sinceramente Scott y él nunca fueron la mejor pareja de la escuela, había personas con una mejor relación de la que ellos pudieron disfrutar durante esos tres años como pareja, como Erika y Boyd o como Jackson y Lydia que andaban desde mucho antes de que entraran a la secundaria… Stiles y Scott solo fueron unos niños intentado ser amantes sin poseer tales sentimientos de “amor”, aunque claro que quería a Scott, todavía le cuesta admitir que nunca lo había amado y que quizás romper con él había sido su mejor decisión hasta el momento…

Soltó un suspiro mientras metía todos sus cuadernos en su mochila para la siguiente clase cansado de esos pensamientos. Todos lo veían como un muñeco de exhibición en una tienda de antigüedades en oferta, una parte de la escuela rumoreaba que había sido Scott quien termino con él y la otra que todo fue al revés, así que de vez en cuando Stiles tuvo que responderle a la gente que se le acercaba a preguntar un lindo y educado “Metete en tus propios asuntos” para después seguir con sus asuntos, sin embargo, justo cuando pensó que podía seguir fingiendo que todo le desinteresaba, vio a lo lejos a Lydia Martin, amiga en común de Allison y él, entonces supo que su técnica para apartar a la gente no funcionaría de ninguna manera en esa pelirroja.

Lydia se movió entre la multitud de gente hasta llegar a él, quien acto seguido puso los ojos en blanco y cerro por fin su casillero para ponerse la mochila sobre el hombro.

—Quiero que sepas que no estoy involucrada en este asunto —dijo apresuradamente y Stiles la miró un segundo antes de comenzar a caminar por el lado contrario del pasillo—. ¡De verdad, tienes que creerme Stiles!

—No estoy culpando a nadie más que a Scott, Lydia —dijo al llegar a su salón, donde curiosamente esperaba su exnovio y Allison. Que descarado era si por fin daba a conocer de forma oficial su nueva relación con la hija de los Argent—. No debes preocuparte por nada de eso, Lydia…

Lydia lo detuvo antes de continuar con su caminar, mirando a los otros enfrente suyo con el ceño fruncido. Ella era una buena chica que solo quería mostrar su apoyo hacía Stiles… aunque en realidad también le parecía molesto. Había terminado una relación de la que podía salir adelante por una infidelidad, él era fuerte, pero sentirse victima o con la obligación de que eso le resultará hiriente… era molesto.

—Stiles —murmuró de forma muy baja—. Por favor no finjas que no te duele este suceso. Jackson y yo estamos decepcionados de ellos dos tanto como tú, no lo sabíamos. Fue impactante saber lo que paso y quiero que sepas que nosotros te apoyaremos a ti… si quieres podemos salir solos nosotros tres, no tenemos que juntarnos con ellos si tu no quieres nunca más.

Stiles se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos antes de asentir y deshacerse del agarre de la pelirroja con desdén. Luego de ello la campana sonó y Harris apareció por uno de los pasillos provocando que ambos se despidieran en el marco de la puerta, adentro de su salón, miro a los dos traicioneros con el ceño fruncido antes de entrar seguido por Harris. Sus ex’s estaban sentados en su habitual pupitre, pero seguido de que Stiles se permitiera por ese día tomar el papel de víctima cogió un de los lugares enfrente de su profesor favorito para evitarlos. Tanto Allison como Scott comenzaron a llamarlo por su nombre cuando notaron que les sería imposible hablar con él, no respondió, por supuesto y afortunadamente para su suerte, Harris mando a callarlos para dar comienzo a la clase.

[…]

La clase fue bastante productiva para Stiles, garabateo el nombre de Harris en la parte superior de su cuaderno mientras este hablaba algo sobre las soluciones entre los estados, tema que, por supuesto sabía muy bien porque era super hiperactivo y porque, aunque no se sintiera mal por haber terminado con Scott, su corazón se sintió herido como para permanecer en su casa sin hacer nada.

Así que apenas pudo notar que el tiempo había corrido demasiado rápido hasta que una vez más la campana sonó. Harris intentó mandar tarea mientras todos guardaban sus cosas para tomar sus siguientes clases, Stiles fue el único que tomo nota mental sobre las paginas que quería para la siguiente clase, pero al igual que sus compañeros estaba muy enfocado de no olvidar nada en su pupitre para poder escapar del lugar sin ser perseguido por nadie, sin embargo… su suerte había terminado.

Scott y Allison se pararon justo enfrente suyo, impidiendo que Stiles pudiera levantarse de su lugar.

—Necesitamos hablar contigo —explico Scott con el ceño fruncido, que irónico era que Scott pareciera enojado ante una situación que claramente había provocado él mismo.

—Sí —secundo Allison apretando los puños y mirando de reojo a su nuevo novio—. Queremos aclarar los malentendidos.

—No sé de que malentendidos hablen —dijo Stiles con una sonrisa sarcástica y la burla visiblemente notoria—. Y aunque los hubiera no quiero hablar con ninguno de ustedes —Stiles se levantó de su lugar y empujo a ambos para apartarlos de la salida, necesitaba llegar a su siguiente clase—. Ah, por cierto… felicidades, espero que duren.

Los dos incrédulos adolescentes se miraron sin saber como reaccionar ante lo que Stiles había dicho. Si sentían algo de vergüenza, entonces no lo seguirían… y de hecho no lo hicieron.

[…]

Ya durante el almuerzo, se sentó junto a Lydia y Jackson quienes se negaron a sentarse en la misma mesa donde estaban todos los demás, Scott y Allison incluidos.

—¿Planeas vengarte? —murmuró Jackson justo cuando Stiles se percataba que estaba observando a la pareja.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —contestó al tanto en que Lydia le daba un golpe sin fuerza en el costado de su novio desaprobando su comentario—. No tengo interés en hacer algo como eso.

—¡Así es! —respondió Lydia—. Stiles no se va a rebajar a ese nivel, aunque… si necesitas una idea puedes contar conmigo.

Sus amigos soltaron una carcajada como si todo fuera una broma, sin embargo, Stiles pensó silenciosamente sobre esa opción. No había pensado en eso hasta que esos opinaron al respecto… Stiles no estaba tan dolido como para odiar a morir a Allison al idiota de Scott, pero… quería que se sintieran un poco miserables, quería que sintieran lo que se sentía ser traicionado por alguien que jamás hubieran imaginado. Ahora esa idea le parecía emocionante, si Stiles pudiera vengarse de ellos, si tuviera esa posibilidad… ¿lo haría?

Stiles siguió comiendo su pudin en silencio con una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba en todos los escenarios posibles para una venganza en contra de los nuevos tortolos, e incluso si solo era en su imaginación. Stiles se sintió mil veces mejor.

[…]

Volvió a ignorar a Allison y a Scott una par de veces más durante ese día, y casi al final de la última clase decidió que ya tenía suficiente por esa tarde. Estaba cansado mentalmente como para aguantar otra hora de clases o a los dos imbéciles más grandes del universo, así que le mando un mensaje a su padre para que supiera que se saltaría la última clase, a fin de cuentas, fue el mismísimo sheriff quien le dijo que ese día se lo podía pasar en casa si así lo deseaba, mientras caminaba al estacionamiento.

Sin embargo, al guardar su teléfono en su chaqueta, miró el automóvil de Rafael McCall estacionado a un lado del suyo, y al dueño de este esperando con un cigarrillo en los labios en el mismo lugar. Pocas veces había convivido con él porque era un agente del FBI con bastante trabajo, así que verlo ahí era impresionante. Stiles paso a su lado si prestarle mucha atención, igual no quería lidiar con él.

—¡Stiles! —llamó el hombro sujetándolo del brazo obligándolo a girarse e impidiendo que pudiera moverse—. Necesito hablar contigo, necesito pedirte una disculpa por las actitudes de mi hijo. Fueron inaceptables.

—No debe preocuparse por ello, señor —contestó Stiles con una media sonrisa—. Usted no hizo nada…

—Aun así… me sentí con la necesidad de dar la cara por mi hijo —Rafael lo soltó antes de pasarle un post-it con su número telefónico escrito en él—. Siéntate con toda la libertad de hablarme en cualquier momento…

Stiles cogió el papelito y entonces miro con mayor atención al hombre. Era atractivo y muy alto, justo algunas cualidades que le llamaban la atención cada vez que veía a un hombre de ese estilo caminando por la calle, aunque él no tenía _daddy issues_ y definitivamente nunca le había sido infiel a Scott durante su relación, debía ser honesto consigo mismo, siempre le habían resultado encantadores los hombres más grandes que él.

Entonces la idea que se cruzó en su mente como un pensamiento brillante resulto excitante. Si él pudiera amarrar a ese hombre entre sus brazos y ver a Scott completamente enojado porque había decidido olvidarlo con el cariño de su padre, entonces quizás, tal vez esa ira que había ignorado durante tres días podría ser apaciguada. 

Era algo que, sin duda, quería experimentar e imaginarlo como un hecho real era incluso algo escalofriante…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No apoyo las relaciones ni el contenido sexualmente explicito que contenga menores de edad en la vida real ni las acciones de los personajes. Fanfic escrito con la única intención de entretener**

Stiles tecleo un mensaje al día siguiente en medio de la clase de Biología, clase que compartía con Scott. No era necesario mencionar que estuvo ignorándolo hasta el momento en que su atención se enfocó en el mensaje y en el nombre del emisor el cual necesitaba ser precavido, pero también claro con las intenciones que quería… estaba tan concentrado en las palabras que quería usar para ese mensaje que no notó cuando su ex vino hasta él para realizar el trabajo en equipo.

Ni siquiera se acordó que para esa materia el proyecto final era en equipos ya establecidos... un tema que Stiles ya no podía cambiar.

—Oye... —Stiles miró a Scott antes de ver la imagen que había adjuntado en la conversación que intentaba tener. Era una “nude” estilizada y bonita, no tan simple como la que los hombres regularmente sacaban. A Stiles le gustaba más la estética que las mujeres empleaban en sus fotos así que... Le dio en enviar sin siquiera vacilar—. ¿Podrías prestarme atención?

Stiles puso los blancos antes de borrar ambos mensajes de la conversación, dejando como evidencia los rastros que WhatsApp siempre dejaba, y luego se enfocó en Scott, con una sonrisa disimulada que a ambos les pareció falsa.

—¿Traes la información que te pedí la semana pasada? —Stiles preguntó, no podía permitir que sus enojos, aún existentes que había ignorado hasta que se dio cuenta que deseaba una venganza, se interpusiera en sus calificaciones. Así que está genuinamente interesado en terminar con el proyecto final y dejar todo lo relacionado a Scott atrás una vez que terminara el semestre… o bueno casi todo—. Yo no encontré nada además de lo que te envíe… podemos utilizarlo para hacer el reporte.

—¿En serio? —Scott respondió frunciendo el entrecejo. A Scott no le gustaba no ser el centro de atención, eso lo sabía Stiles… todo mundo de hecho. Scott, el líder del equipo de Lacrosse, que pensaba que era el centro del universo, un poco patético—. ¿De verdad me preguntas por ello como si nada?

—Estamos en clase de Biología, Scott —respondió mirando su cuadernos y algunas de sus notas—. ¿De qué es lo que deberíamos de hablar si no es de biología? —entonces sintió su teléfono vibrar y eso provocó que su corazón latiera anticipadamente, sabía quién era, y el hecho que estuviera a punto de hablar con él enfrente de Scott le resultó excitante. Miró el aparato entre su mano y sonrió, esta vez de manera honesta.

Rafael solo respondió con un “¿Todo bien?” que el contesto con un “si”, sabiendo que el papá de Scott había leído sus mensajes… y si no, él era un jodido agente del FBI… podría simplemente hackear el sistema y simplemente descubrir que decían sus anteriores mensajes, ¿cierto?

—¿Con quién estás hablando? —interrumpió Scott soltando un golpe en la mesa que hizo que todo mundo voltease a verlos. A Stiles le hubiera gustado decirle con quién hablaba, “Con tu padre Scott, con el mil veces mejor que tú Rafael McCall, el mismo que te dio la vida y el mismo al que llevaré a la cama en menos de una semana” pero Stiles no era tan descarado. Guardó el aparato en su mochila sin responderle a su ex, enfocándose una vez más en su trabajo—. ¡Respóndeme!

—¡Pónganse a hacer su trabajo chicos! —grito el profesor mirándolos con el ceño fruncido—. A no ser que quieran tener un pase directo a detención.

—No se preocupe profesor, haremos el trabajo en silencio —contestó Stiles mirando al hombre solo un segundo antes de pasarlos a Scott, quien lucía tan molesto e irritado que Stiles tuvo la tentación de mimarlo un poco… pero Stiles no era precisamente esa clase de zorra—. Y creo que... No es importante que sepas con quién hablo, Scottie, es mi vida privada. No tengo que decirte nada...

—Claro que me tienes que decir... —murmuró su ex acercándose—. Soy tu novio, Stiles.

—¿Desde cuándo? —pregunto soltando una ligera carcajada—. Tú y yo ya no somos novios desde hace tres días. No necesitas tener explicaciones y yo no necesito decirte nada.

—No me la creo que me estés diciendo esto…

—Por favor, Scott, no me señales como si yo fuera el malo de la historia —contestó—. Ambos sabemos que quien termino la relación fuiste tú… y no estoy interesado en ti. Sé feliz con Allison o con quien quieras, pero yo ya no quiero tener nada contigo.

—Stiles…

—Ahora, si no quieres trabajar en el proyecto de biología conmigo le pediré al profesor hacerlo solo.

Scott mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos de Stiles hasta que segundos después la campana sonará para dar por finalizada la clase. Stiles fue el primero en abandonar el salón, y justo en ese momento una vez más su teléfono vibró.

Rafael McCall le contestó, “Oh, dios… Stiles, creo que necesitamos hablar” Una vez más se demostraba que la curiosidad había matado al gato.

(…)

Estacionó su auto enfrente de una de las cafeterías viejas del pueblo, lugar donde el papá de su exnovio le había dicho que se reunieran esa misma tarde. Adentro del local había poca gente, la mayoría hombres y mujeres de la tercera edad que leían el periódico o miraban las noticias en el televisor. Era natural que todos ahí rondaran esa edad, Stiles imaginaba que la gente de su generación preferiría reunirse en el Starbucks de la plaza comercial en lugar de un recóndito lugar como aquel. Pero esta bien, supone… podrá hablar con Rafael sin sentirse sobre expuesto a los rumores siendo que todos tenían su atención puesta en otras cosas.

Aunque, también agradece internamente que Rafael eligiera la mesa más apartada y escondida del local, si él hubiera estado en su situación también lo hubiera hecho. Un poco más de privacidad para hablar de lo que sea que Rafael quisiera antes de que Stiles eligiera hacer el siguiente movimiento.

Camino hasta el lugar con pasos lentos y desinteresados, como cualquier adolescente que supiera fingir sus emociones haría, mirando fijamente al agente McCall antes de llegar y tomar asiento.

—Señor McCall…

—Stiles…

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que la mesera del lugar llegó hasta su mesa con dos menús, demasiado fácil y rápido de leer por lo que no tuvieron que esperar un largo rato para decidir lo que beberían.

—Un café americano, por favor… ¿Y?

—No tengo dinero para gastar —contestó sinceramente.

—Pide lo que quieres, yo invitó.

Si Rafael no hubiera sonado tan arrogante, a Stiles se le hubiera derretido un poco el corazón y pedir únicamente una malteada, pero parecía que los McCall no eran necesariamente los hombres más románticos del planeta.

—Quiero una malteada de chocolate y una rebanada de su chese cake, por favor.

La mesera anotó la orden y les comentó que en un momento les traería lo que ambos pidieron. Al final, permanecieron juntos en silencio una gran parte de la espera y Stiles no pudo resistirse.

—Me sorprendió que me pidieras encontrarnos —murmuró jugando con sus dedos y el feo mantel de la mesa—. En realidad… me sorprendió que decidieras darme tu número ayer.

—A mi me sorprendió más el mensaje que me enviaste —contestó Rafael frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, justo cuando la mesera llegaba con los pedidos dejándolos en la mesa frente a cada uno. Entonces el hombre fingió una sonrisa y puso su atención en la mujer, que seguramente conocía desde antes—. Gracias Claire.

—De nada, si necesitan algo más solo levanten la mano…

Stiles sabía que sus rostros eran conocidos, cualquiera que haya prestado la suficiente atención para ver quien había entrado se habría percatado que eran el agente McCall y el hijo del sheriff… era inevitable. Stiles miro la pajita de metal en su vaso y la movió en círculos fingiendo inocencia antes de responder.

—Borre los mensajes. ¿Cómo pudiste verlos?

—Stiles, no me vengas con una pobre actuación inocente —contestó Rafael.

—Entonces admites que la policía y la gente del FBI espía los mensajes de las personas —Stiles sacó la pajita de su malteada y lamio los restos del objeto lentamente, un movimiento subjetivo que alguien con la edad de un hombre como McCall, y con el libido suficiente podría malinterpretar. Igual a Stiles no le gustaba usar pajitas—. Será interesante escribir de ello en un blog.

—¿Por qué me mandaste esos mensajes? —pregunto el hombre sin fingiendo no haber tenido alguna emoción con los finos movimientos de Stiles—. Sé que terminaste con mi hijo por una infidelidad, pero si haces algo como eso podrías arrepentirte.

—¿Hacer algo… cómo qué, señor? —Stiles estiro su pie debajo de la mesa hasta que la punta se su tenis rozo el pantalón del agente, quien al notarlo brinco en su lugar de la sorpresa y miro disimuladamente hacia abajo. Stiles solo detuvo el roce cuando sintió que era demasiado peligroso hacer algo como eso en un lugar donde, aunque con poca gente, conocieran sus nombres—. No lo hago por Scott.

—¿Entonces…?

—Siempre me resulto interesante, señor McCall, y sé que la señora McCall y usted están separados… No veo nada malo en eso.

—Stiles, fuiste novio de mi hijo casi cuatro años.

—Y ya no lo soy. Scott era un buen chico, pero… serme infiel fue la mejor decisión que pudo hacer. Ahora yo soy libre para liarme con los hombres que quiera… y bueno, si no es usted… habrá otros a los que pueda acudir.

—Stiles, eso es un delito, no eres mayor de edad… por lo menos legalmente. Cualquier hombre que se meta contigo estaría cometiendo un delito.

—Solo es un delito si yo hablo, ¿cierto? Y usted ya cometió un delito, señor McCall —Rafael lo miró sin comprender—. Desde el momento en el que decidió examinar el contenido de mi mensaje borrado sin tener una necesidad judicial y actuando como un civil… ahora mismo posee una fotografía mía que podría ser catalogada como pornografía infantil…

—Eso es chantaje —murmuró Rafael.

—Podría serlo… ¿borró mi fotografía? —las mejillas del hombre se sonrojaron ligeramente provocando que Stiles también se sintiera avergonzado. Nunca imagino que llegaría a tanto sabiendo lo recto que era ese hombre, sin embargo, una parte suya se regocijo con su éxito—. ¿Se tocó con ella?

Rafael desvió la mirada de Stiles y bebió un poco de su café antes de cerrar los ojos solo un par de segundos. El tema resultaba ser uno del que no quería hablar con Stiles en ese lugar, así que podía intuir que efectivamente Rafael intimó con su fotografía y eso era excitante.

—¿Estas libre esta noche? —preguntó finalmente Stiles sorbiendo un poco de su malteada haciendo que Rafael volviera a poner su total atención en la mirada felina del adolescente, quien, al sentirse observado por el hombre, lamio su labio inferior los rastros de la leche chocolatada. Un nuevo acto en doble sentido que esta vez logro una mayor reacción en el hombre frente de él—. Podemos hacer más que solo tocarnos…

Rafael dejo la taza de su café volviendo a desviar la mirada, esta vez en el suelo antes de cubrir su rostro con sus dos manos, agobiado por la situación en la que Stiles lo estaba empujando. Justo en la orilla… y entonces, luego de un par de segundos murmuró.

—Sí…

Y ambos supieron que no habría vuelta atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los comentarios :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber tardado tanto en el capitulo de esta historia :( pero me pasaron muchas cosas, una de ellas fue que perdí todos mis trabajos incluyendo el capítulo que ya había escrito de esta historia.  
> También lamento mucho que el lemon de este capítulo apesta.

Solo cuando Stiles miró por la ventana del auto el camino de la carretera principal de Beacon Hills se percató de que tal vez se precipito demasiado con sus acciones he ido demasiado lejos. La idea de vengarse de su exnovio con su padre era casi demasiado incluso para él, y de todos modos ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando se lo propuso a Rafael McCall de esa manera?

Sin lugar a duda los planes en su mente sonaban bien solamente en su cabeza porque tenerlos enfrente suyo solo reflejaba su egoísmo y su falta de tacto, además de tal vez su infantil actitud había relucido ante los ojos del adulto de una patética forma en la que ahora está avergonzado. Solo estuvo pensando en satisfacer una falsa necesidad únicamente para sentirse un poquito mejor, no estaba pensando en lo que Rafael quería o lo que pasaría si alguien en el motel los reconocía y les echaban la bronca, aunque Stiles no tenía nada que perder, Rafael por otro lado ponía sobre la mesa… muchas cosas.

Su reputación como padre de familia, su credibilidad como agente del FBI y su moralidad de adulto, ¿de verdad aquel hombre estaría dispuesto a dejarlo todo por él? Era un poco inverosímil, sin embargo, no puede dejar de pensar que fue Stiles quien lo orillo a esto. Él fue quien le mando imágenes subidas de tono en primer lugar, y fue él quien lo amenazo con esto.

Sin duda eso lo hace sentirse terriblemente culpable, pero no encuentra una buena excusa en su cabeza para echarse atrás sin que deje alguna secuela.

Entonces, el auto de Rafael se detuvo por fin en un solitario motel de poca monta (como la mayoría de la carretera) que parecía más vieja que los años de ambos en conjunto. Stiles no tenía mucho en que pensar cuando Rafael apagó el motor y bajó del auto azotando la puerta fuertemente tras de sí, el impacto lo sorprendió tanto que su cuerpo se sobresaltó ligeramente en su asiento antes de decidirse ir tras el agente sin dejar de idear alguna excusa.

La recepción del lugar no hizo que fuera más tranquilizador para Stiles porque no había nada que se interponga entre él y la mirada del hombre regordete de apariencia criminal que esperaba por el pedido de Rafael, ni siquiera la noche misma impedía que sus ojos azules calaran hasta sus huesos. Esa situación lo puso increíblemente nervioso…

—Dame la habitación de la esquina —Rafael replica sacando su billetera y entregando un par de billetes de cinco. El hombre de la recepción paso entonces su mirada al agente antes de decirle—. No quiero que preguntes.

—Oh, agente McCall —murmuró el recepcionista—. El precio de esa habitación costará más.

Rafael se mantuvo en silencio mirando al recepcionista con el ceño fruncido. Si Stiles no fuera demasiado inteligente habría pensado que el agente se había molestado por tener una cuota más alta que la que indicaba el lugar, sin embargo, Stiles intuyo de inmediato que en ese motel seguramente admitían a toda clase de depravados. De solo pensarlo su estómago se revolvió y comenzó a sentirse ligeramente mareado. De verdad había decidido ir por un camino difícil y turbio para realizar una venganza que en principio de deseaba.

Esta vez, debía decir algo al respecto para detener sus absurdos juegos y librarse de ello…

—Rafa… —comenzó, pero pronto el mayor saco otro billete y lo dejo caer en la mesa de la recepción, recibiendo una sonrisa nauseabunda del otro hombre quien tomo todo el dinero sobre la mesa para contarlo y pronto sacar de algún lugar unas toallas demasiado amarillentas para su gusto, condones y una pequeña botella de lubricante.

Era demasiado abrumador…

—Disfruten su estancia.

Rafael ni siquiera lo volteo a ver cuándo cogió las cosas y dirigió su paso hacia la habitación rentada por lo que Stiles tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzarlo.

Su corazón latió fuertemente en su pecho y el ardor en sus mejillas y en las orejas hizo que los nervios ante la situación se incrementarán. Tuvo que dar pasos largos para poder estar a la par de su acompañante y sostuvo la mano de Rafael una vez que lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca para detener unos segundos ese disparate. Por supuesto, el mayor fijo sus ojos sobre él con el ceño fruncido sin entender nada de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no dijo nada al respecto, dándole tiempo suficiente para que Stiles pudiera decir algo sobre eso.

—Oye… de verdad no tienes que hacer esto —dijo recibiendo una mirada sorprendida por parte del mayor, sin embargo, Rafael continuo sin mencionar nada provocando que sus nervios aumentarán a pasos agigantados—. No quiero forzarte a nada de esto —prosiguió entorpeciendo las palabras y sonando como un idiota—. Creo que actúe muy inmaduro e infantil… no quiero darte un problema.

—Stiles… —murmuró el hombre con esa expresión de frustración tan clásica de un adulto cuando está harto del discurso de un adolescente…

—No —insistió Stiles—. Escúchame, por favor… Anduve con tu hijo y esto es… un poco raro, ¿no?

—Stiles, ¿estás consciente de lo que acabo de hacer hace un segundo? —murmuró señalando lo que llevaba en sus manos sin contar lo que el recepcionista sabía de ellos, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que lo que había hecho Rafael con el recepcionista podría llevarlo a la cárcel solo por llevarlo a él a un motel, incluso si no hacían nada—. Además, tú fuiste quien dijo que querías esto, Stiles…

—¡Yo lo sé, pero…! —respondió nervioso, sus manos temblaban. No podía dejar de olvidar la primera vez que vio a Rafael después de su primer mes con Scott, algo muy perverso creció en su corazón y de pronto ver porno con hombres mayores comenzó a llenar su historial de búsqueda de una forma que aún lo hace anhelar algo similar, fue un descubrimiento que nunca le había confesado a nadie ni a sus amigos más cercanos porque después de todo tenía novio en ese momento y las cosas iban bien. Ahora, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado ligeramente… ahora Stiles no tenía un novio al que tenía que respetar, pero las cosas no fluyeron bien desde un principio, chantajeo a Rafael hasta orillarlo a esto… si tan solo su sentido moral no interfiriera, él podría seguir con ese plan alocado que tuvo en su cabeza, pero… —. Pero, no tienes que hacerlo… si no quieres…

Rafael no le contestó de inmediato y eso provoco que Stiles se sintiera patético, como un niño pequeño que estaba intentando inútilmente que no le dieran la responsabilidad de sus actos aun cuando sabía que lo que había hecho haría enojar a los adultos. Estaba asustado de las represalias que podían surgir a raíz de esto, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ofrecer una genuina disculpa por ello para remediar sus acciones, aunque fuera un poco, Stiles fue jalado por uno de los brazos de Rafael hasta acercarlo lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios demasiado rápido como para que pudiera asimilar.

—Déjame serte sincero, Stiles —dijo Rafael con el ceño fruncido una vez que dejo de besarlo, su ceño fruncido y su expresión facial hicieron que Stiles se sintiera pequeño, intimidado por esa mirada que provoco un millón de sentimientos en su interior… demasiado abrumador como para responder coherentemente en ese momento—. No soy tan estúpido para caer en un chantaje como él que tu quisiste intentar hacer. Me acerque a ti no para remediar los cobardes actos de mi hijo, sino porque te quería a ti… tú solo apresuraste las cosas.

—¿C… cómo? —el pecho de Stiles se hincho de nervios y estrés, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y cierta emoción lo invadió, aunque no comprendió nada de lo que estaba escuchando por parte del hombre frente a sus ojos…

—Lo que necesitas es un hombre como yo, Stiles… así que no actúes como una damisela que no entiende lo que se le ofrece.

Stiles contuvo el aliento ofuscado por lo que el hombre mayor había confesado respondió. Su profunda voz hizo que Stiles se quedará estático en su lugar, sin la posibilidad de apartarlo una vez que lo volvió a besar. Ni siquiera se acordó de lo que vivió con Scott en los pasados dos años y nueve meses o lo que ocurrió apenas hacía tres días cuando todo termino quebrándose, porque Rafael lo beso de esa forma en la que su estómago revoloteo de emoción y sus pies temblaron ligeramente hasta que sintió que flotaba… que le era difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él.

Se aferro fuertemente a la espalda del hombre y deseo que sus brazos lo rodearan, pero con las cosas que llevaba en las manos ese acto pareció un poco torpe… Stiles fue quien se apartó y lo miro a los ojos una vez.

—Lo haremos solo si tú quieres Stiles… no seré yo quien te obligue…

Stiles asintió… ya estaban ahí, y él ya le había dicho a Stiles, que lo que necesitaba no era a Scott.

(…)

El lugar se veía como cualquier otra habitación de un motel de poca monta a la mitad de la carretera, lo suficientemente feo como para que Stiles se diera cuenta que la gente no iba ahí a dormir porque pasar ocho horas en un lugar como ese podría ser un poco incómodo y antihigiénico, pero Stiles no podía quejarse al respecto cuando Rafael lo sostuvo de la nuca para girarlo hacia él y volver a besarlo en los labios con vehemencia hasta orillarlo en la cama y dejarlo caer sobre ella, ellos no iban a estar ahí ocho horas a fin de cuentas…

Pronto, y como era de esperarse, las cosas subieron de nivel de forma súbita. Las manos de Rafael recorrieron su cuerpo por debajo de su camisa favorita hasta que la levanto para lamer los rosados y duros pezones de Stiles, como lo haría un bebé intentando obtener algo de leche, Rafael chupo su pezón izquierdo con fuerza, una fuerza que no fue dolorosa y que en su lugar provoco que soltara un gemido encendiéndolo de una manera que hizo que se pusiera duro como una roca en sus pantalones.

Stiles comenzó a sentirse desesperado, sus caderas iniciaron un vaivén entre el fuerte cuerpo de Rafael McCall para intentar liberarse un poco de esa presión, sin embargo, una de las manos del agente lo tomo de su cadera haciendo que se detuviera. El adolescente se le quedo viendo incrédulo y entonces fue cuando el mayor le dijo.

—Yo soy quien manda aquí Stiles, no apresures las cosas o me enojaré…

Stiles soltó un gemido cuando Rafael se acercó a su cuello para morderlo, una vez más eso no le pareció doloroso…Los movimientos eran tan acertados y expertos que le hizo recordarse que no se estaba acostándose con un niño cualquiera de su edad que apenas podía contar con la palma de su mano la cantidad de veces que había llegado a esa “base” con algún otro chico como él, no, esta vez Stiles estaba con un hombre que le triplicaba la edad, un hombre que ya era padre y que contaba con demasiada experiencia como para hacer de esa noche una desagradable como lo habría hecho un adolescente… eso hizo que inevitablemente se acordará de Scott y de su primera vez… dolorosa y patéticamente rápida como para que quisiera querer recordarla, pero como ya había dicho, fue inevitable no pensar en ella porque curiosamente Stiles estaba esa noche con alguien cercano a su ex… aunque Scott no podía ser comparado con Rafael, incluso si ambos eran familia de sangre.

Rafael era fuerte y rudo… era la clase de hombre que en ese momento necesitaba que lo sostuviera…

Su ropa desapareció bajo las caricias del hombre y la fiebre recorrió su cuerpo como una ola poderosa, arrasando sus sentidos de una forma tan abrumadora que le impidió encontrar algún hilo de pensamiento que lo mantuviera a frote en esa marea turbia que Rafael se había osado a perturbar. Nunca en toda su vida se sintió con tanta necesidad de estar entre los brazos de alguien como lo estaba esa noche, y para su fortuna Rafael estuvo ahí. Sosteniéndolo fuertemente…

Rafael fue amable con él, pero firme, incluso cuando introdujo su enorme pene una vez que Stiles estuvo lo suficiente lubricado luego de haber jugado con sus dedos, nunca lo dejo insatisfecho.

La habitación se llenó con la sinfonía de sus gemidos y el brusco vaivén de sus cuerpos provocaron un rechinar de las maderas viejas donde estaban ambos, enredados entre fluidos y calor abochornante de sus cuerpos. Cuando Rafael culmino, Stiles pudo sentir el condón más caliente haciendo que soltará un gemido y terminará a la par ensuciando el cuerpo ajeno con su propia semilla, aunque esta ya estuviera manchada.

Se mantuvieron así un par de segundos, sintiendo los estragos del orgasmo en sus temblorosos cuerpos hasta que por fin el mayor se rindió de sostener su peso con sus manos y cayo sobre el pecho de Stiles agotado, aunque continuando en el interior del menor un par de segundo más moviéndose erráticamente intentando prolongar esa gloria que habían sentido. Eventualmente paro, y lo que contino después de ello le hizo imaginar que eso se sentía como una relación.

Rafael lo envolvió entre sus brazos y comenzó a besar lentamente su piel, pero ya no con esa erótica intención sino con calma como si esperara que Stiles se relajará y durmiera un poco antes de volver a la realidad… Se dejo hacer, debe decir que esas falsas muestras de amor alentaron su corazón de quedarse unos segundos más ahí… sin embargo, la tranquilidad después del sexo no siempre se lograba y esa noche parecía ser un claro ejemplo de ello.

El teléfono de Stiles comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo el silencio del cuarto y volviéndose tan molesto como para intentar ignorarlo y seguir con lo suyo. Pronto, Stiles se levanto para coger sus pantalones y sacar su celular pensando que se trataría de su padre, sin embargo, el nombre de Scott le hizo volver a los brazos de Rafael mientras atendía la llamada.

 _“Stiles, ¿dónde cojones estás?”_ gimió Scott desde el otro lado de la llamada, sonaba molesto y también preocupado. Usualmente sonaba así cuando no tenía el control de la situación y eso le hizo preguntarse si las cosas con Allison ya estarían yendo mal como para que decidiera llamarlo a él, aunque igual no le tomo tanta importancia, aun cuando su corazón se regocijo en su lugar y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Y mientras Scott le hablaba desde quien sabe dónde, Rafael continúo besando su hombro pareciéndole irónico… su ex hablando por teléfono sin saber que tenía a su padre besándolo desde un motel lejos del pueblo parecía divertido.

—¿Necesitas algo? —contestó él sin responder sobre su ubicación, Rafael se le quedo viendo un par de segundos antes de levantarse de la cama… verlo ir hacia el baño hizo que el corazón de Stiles se sintiera inquieto y solitario… un fuerte vació que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás… soltó un leve suspiro y continuo—. Estoy ocupado…

 _“¿Dónde estás?”_ volvió a preguntar Scott “ _Iré por ti a cualquier bar en el que estés si solo me dices donde…”_

—No necesito que vengas por mi… —Stiles respondió viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Rafael regresaba con una nueva erección y otro paquete de condones… el vacío que había sentido un momento atrás volvió a llenarse y eso incendio su corazón—. Ya tengo a alguien que me lleve…

Stiles volvió a acomodarse en la cama, abrió sus piernas para darle acceso a Rafael quien lo acepto sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Lo último que escucho de Scott esa noche fue su nombre luego del timbre de colgado…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los comentarios y por la paciencia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se viene pronto un trio uou

Luego de aquella noche vivida entre los brazos de Rafael McCall, las cosas comenzaron a volverse un tanto “dramáticas” para Stiles. Para empezar, Scott comenzó a literalmente acosarlo dejando casi de lado a su nueva novia Allison (quien había comenzado el rumor que por fin habían formalizado lo suyo, cosa que Stiles ponía en duda aun) Scott lo vigilaba de cerca analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, incluso lo llamaba una vez que veía que no estaba tomando el camino hacia su casa como lo haría alguna clase de psicópata que se sabía la rutina de Stiles con una precisión escalofriante, se estaba volviendo un problema un tanto turbio y extraño que le costaba un poco lidiar con él. Sin embargo, la cosa es que en realidad solo le molestaba porque no podía encontrarse con Rafael tanto como a él le hubiera gustado.

Por otro lado… Allison se había vuelto una completa… perra, no solo había comenzado el rumor de que su relación ya era oficial con Scott, sino que también había esparcido el rumor que él le había sido infiel a Scott durante casi todo lo que había durado su relación. Incluso había dicho que él era tan vulgar que hasta salía para venderse en los bares de las afueras de Beacon Hills porque no se sentía satisfecho con lo que tenía al lado de Scott y que el pobre Scott había sufrido mucho a su lado porque sabía de esa situación, pero perdonaba todo porque lo amaba hasta que conoció a Allison, su salvadora. Todas las barbaridades que había dicho sobre él fueron tan absurdas que ni siquiera la mitad de la escuela le creyó, pero seguía siendo una patada en los huevos escucharla hablar en voz alta con sus otros amigos en la cafetería intentando humillarlo enfrente de todas las personas de su alrededor.

Y Scott no desmintió ninguno de esos rumores así que, doblemente molesto…

—Allison está llevando muy lejos esto de los rumores —le dijo ese día Jackson tras dejar su bandeja de comida en el lugar usual en el que comían dentro de la cafetería antes de tomar asiento al lado de su novia Lydia—. Me pregunto si habrá pasado algo con Scott para que comenzará a hablar así de ti, Stiles.

—Sinceramente no me interesa —respondió él mirando el mensaje de Rafael antes de apagar su teléfono—. Si ella tiene un problema con su novio debería arreglarlo con él, no meterse conmigo.

—No solamente Allison está yendo demasiado lejos —murmuró Lydia—. Scott también, digo no para de acosarte… eso me preocupa un poco más, ¿tú padre ya sabe de esto?

—Sí —contestó Stiles picando su ensalada sin mucho interés—. También lo sabe Ra… digo, el señor McCall. Ambos me dijeron que tomarían cartas en el asunto… y supongo que ya debieron hablar con él, tan solo mírale ese ceño fruncido —sus amigos asintieron tras ver a Scott al otro lado de la cafetería luciendo como si recientemente alguien le hubiera regañado—. No ha estado molestando últimamente, así que supongo que funcionó…

—Deberías intentar hablar también con el señor Argent —sugirió Jackson al cabo de unos segundos llamando la atención de Stiles—. Así como lo hiciste con el señor McCall, tal vez así puedas por fin librarte de esas tonterías…

Stiles se le quedo viendo un par de segundos a Jackson ligeramente sorprendido antes de bajar la mirada y observar que su teléfono se encendía una vez más con un nuevo mensaje de Rafael… Fue como volver al principio de toda esa situación, cuando Jackson le dio una idea que provoco que Stiles se dijera “¿por qué no?” encendiendo su corazón con euforia… ¿y si hacía de nuevo eso?... puede imaginarlo incluso, teniendo a dos hombres maduros para él, los mismos hombres que engendraron a las dos personas que en ese momento más odiaba y la idea no le desagrado.

Sería igual de irónico una situación como esa… tanto como lo que vivió con Rafael después de la llamada de Scott, y eso fue… estremecedor.

¿Podía hacer algo así, involucrar a otro en su juego personal vengativo? Tal vez volvía a ser egoísta de su parte pensar de esa manera cuando las cosas podía dejarlas tal cual estaban, pero si lo lograba y se dejaba amar por dos hombres al mismo tiempo con un consentimiento poliamoroso, ¿no sería magnifico? Sintió un escalofrío por la forma en que sus pensamientos divagaron de esa forma egoísta, sin embargo, Stiles asintió sosteniendo su jugo de manzana para darle un sorbo antes de idear un nuevo plan.

(…)

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, aunque Stiles tuvo que lidiar con Allison insultándolo en voz alta mientras cambiaba de salón en salón, no obstante, su mente se encontró vagando en sus fantasías sobre Chris Argent y Rafael McCall que eso no le importo en lo más mínimo en lo que duro el día.

Ni siquiera notó lo que hacía hasta que Scott intentó acorralarlo en el estacionamiento de la escuela una vez que las clases terminaron. Stiles conocía muy bien a su ex, y sabía que estaba enojado… los celos podían llegar a ser tangibles en su mirada bajo el ceño fruncido y su mueca de desagrado… solo hubo pocas veces que Stiles lo imagino preguntándose con quien estaba esa noche… o si lo habría escuchado gemir antes de colgar, sin embargo, pronto eso dejo de interesarle. La idea de que se descubra su aventura con Rafael nunca dejó de ser interesante, pero si a ser algo irrelevante.

—Vamos Scott —murmuró regresando a sus sentidos, bufando un poco cuando miró a lo lejos como el auto de Rafael llegaba a estacionarse. Desde que le había dicho a Rafa que su hijo lo molestaba este había comenzado a recogerlo cada vez que podía para aligerar un poco las cosas… era super irónico y a veces él se partía de la risa de solo verlo actuar como un padre preocupado y atento para que su hijo no se metiera en problemas, cuando en realidad ambos sabían que era su intento para ganar más tiempo con él en la cama de algún sucio motel—. Ya terminamos el trabajo de química, no necesitamos hablar más… además, creó que tu _papi_ acaba de llegar por ti…

—Stiles, por favor déjame explicarte las cosas —respondió el adolescente casi desesperado—. No me has dejado siquiera decirte como fueron las cosas…

—No necesitas explicar nada, Scott —interrumpió Stiles mirando a lo lejos a Rafael bajar del automóvil—. Tu ya estas con Allison y eso toda la escuela lo sabe.

—Allison está inventando cosas… —explicó Scott ignorando como su padre iba acercándose a ellos cada vez más entre la multitud de adolescentes que salían de la escuela.

—Ya estoy con alguien Scott —dijo de golpe. Stiles miró como Scott parecía confundido por lo confesado, pero eso fue suficiente para que lo dejará en paz y se hiciera a un lado, pronto la expresión de Stiles cambio a una sonriente cuando se encontró con Rafael McCall—. Hola, señor McCall.

El silencio que se mantuvo entre los tres hombres resulto una súbita adrenalina para Stiles, lo cual fue sorprendente considerando lo ansioso que se sentía cuando el silencio perturbaba su ambiente. En realidad, no puede dejar de pensar que toda esa situación lo cambio de alguna forma porque la mirada que su nuevo amante le lanzó fue lo suficiente obvia como para que Scott se diera cuenta de algo…

Sin embargo, no se quedó ahí para averiguar que había sido de lo que la pequeña mente de Scott había revelado.

(…)

Rafael miro a su hijo adolescente por el retrovisor una vez que el semáforo se puso en rojo en la avenida principal, ligeramente preocupado… luego de lo que hablo con Stiles todo se volvió un poco molesto. Pocas veces había visto esa expresión en Scott de confundido y dolido en partes iguales, forzándose insistentemente en que alguien cogiera la llamada de su angustiado corazón adolescente... De hecho, la primera vez que lo vio de esa manera fue cuando le confirmaron su divorcio con Melissa hace unos cuantos años atrás, y bueno, Rafael no fue el mejor lidiando con ello cuando ocurrió. Scott le agarro cierto a odio una vez que Rafael decidió ignorarlo y eso complico mucho su relación…

No obstante, ahora era un poco diferente a lo ocurrido aquella vez, Scott estaba así por alguien ajeno... Alguien con quién indirectamente mantenía una relación en secreto y no sabe muy bien como eso lo hace sentir bajo la privacidad de su mente, independientemente de haber elegido fijar su mirada en el exnovio de su hijo, Rafael seguía siendo un padre que se preocupaba por Scott… incluso aunque esa preocupación fuera insignificante e hipócrita de su parte.

—¡Hey! —llamó la atención del chico—. No sé cómo decirlo, pero... Las cosas mejorarán... Tarde o temprano lo harán así que, ánimo…

Scott le devolvió la mirada solo un segundo con el entrecejo fruncido y musitó.

—¿Cómo? —Rafael se lamentó un poco de haber intentado ser un buen padre. Tampoco era bueno lidiando con los adolescentes de esa edad (podía sacar a Stiles de esa lista, pero no lo hacía un caso aparte). Hablar no era su fuerte y dar el apoyo a la gente tampoco, no sabía que decir exactamente para despejar las preocupaciones de Scott y se siente exhausto de solo pensarlo— ¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo? ¡Toda la escuela lo escuchó! Stiles ya tiene a otra persona… ¿cómo?... ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Desde cuándo lo conoce? ¿Dónde lo conoció? ¿Qué tanto lo ama?

Rafael soltó un largo suspiro antes de desviar la mirada un poco incómodo ante la situación que se estaba creando. Irónicamente esa otra persona se trataba de él, así que sabía todas las respuestas a esas preguntas… y se siente culpable de ello.

—Bueno... —respondió tamboreando distraídamente el volante del auto mientras pensaba en que decirle a Scott—. Hijo, no puedes realmente juzgar a Stiles por lo que haga... Ustedes ya terminaron y ahora sales con la chica Argent, ¿No?

—¡No, no lo hago! —contestó molesto Scott—. Hablé con ella desde un principio y le dije que no quería nada con ella, pero ella insistió e insistió sobre estar con ella, de intentarlo, aunque fuera una sola vez y yo me harté de todo eso, ¿Cómo pretendías que le dijera a Stiles que su mejor amiga iba tras de mí? Eso hubiera sido…

—Scott, igual no tomaste la mejor decisión —interrumpió Rafael poniendo las direccionales para seguir su camino cuando el semáforo cambio de color—. Ambos sabemos que te veías con ella desde antes... Ustedes, por cual fuera su razón, engañaron a Stiles por semanas. Él tiene derecho a estar con alguien más...

Scott guardo silencio un par de minutos mientras veía el paisaje por su ventana, resoplando con angustia y enojo para sus adentros. Esos segundos significaron paz para Rafael, sin embargo, las cosas no iban a quedar ahí y eso lo supo cuando llegaron a la casa de Melissa y miro a Scott quitarse el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Lo conoces? —murmuró Scott mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y salía.

—¿A quién? —respondió expectante.

—Al chico que está viendo a Stiles, vi que se compartieron una mirada extraña hace rato... ¿Los vistes? ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

Rafael miró a su hijo en silencio, con el ceño fruncido ligeramente, “Se llama Rafael... y ese chico soy yo” pensó en decir...

—No —dijo…

Scott asintió confundido mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y se alejaba hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa. Rafael no se movió del lugar donde se estaciono por un rato hasta que dejo de fingir que eso le preocupaba (aunque si lo hacía) y saco su teléfono para desbloquear el último mensaje que le había escrito a Stiles desde la última vez esa misma tarde.

Aunque habían hablado toda la semana pasada, las cosas que se decían eran irrelevantes y secas entre sí. Sí alguien más viera su teléfono para checar sus conversaciones, la de Stiles pasaría inadvertido de cualquier sospecha y es algo que agradece infinitamente, incluso el nuevo mensaje que escribía con los pulgares de sus manos no parecía algo relevante… y tampoco lo fue la respuesta que recibió.

_**“Hoy, 4:30 enfrente del mall”** _

_**“Vale”** _

(…)

Su teléfono no dejo de sonar hasta que llego a su casa, pero Stiles no contesto a ninguna de las llamadas que le hicieron y ni siquiera se fijó de quien se trataba, aunque tenía una ligera idea de que era Scott intentando una vez más hablar con él sobre el asunto. No quería escuchar su ridícula voz, quería estar solo unos segundos para pensar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, intentando no tener una nueva batalla de moralidad antes de seguir adelante con sus ideas.

Quería poner en una balanza sus prioridades… y sus sentimientos al respecto. Tener un objetivo definido tal vez haría que se librarse de la culpa que lo atormentaba desde que se dio cuenta de que las cosas que estaba haciendo y pensando eran egoístas. Ya había logrado su cometido con Rafael McCall en eso de “su venganza privada” y había sido maravilloso, sin embargo, incluir en su red a Chris Argent parecía demasiado… además de que él si estaba casado todavía con la madre de Allison…

Stiles no quería ser el que separará una familia… aunque… honestamente la idea se había insertado en lo más profundo de su ser y era difícil de hacerla despejar.

—Stiles —su padre lo llamó desde la cocina, ni siquiera lo notó al entrar y eso lo hizo sentirse perdido.

—Hola papá —gimió él dejando su mochila en la sala. Debía dejar de pensar en eso por un segundo y concentrarse en su papá—. ¿Hoy no fuiste a trabajar?

—Vine por un cambio de ropa y a dormir un rato en la cama—confesó el hombre acercándose a Stiles con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas con… bueno, ya sabes?

—¿Con Scott? —Stiles completo bufando un poco sobre como su padre se avergonzaba de decir su nombre creyendo que a él todavía le dolía su ruptura—. Puedes decir su nombre, no es como si me afectará o algo.

—Bueno —resopló Noah rascándose la nuca ligeramente avergonzado—. ¿Cómo van las cosas con el hijo de los McCall? Rafael me dijo que había hablado con él, pero si las cosas siguen igual creo que podría mandar a Parrish a darle un buen susto…

—No es necesario —respondió Stiles mostrándole a su padre una tierna sonrisa—. Creo que Scott me dejará pronto en paz…

—¿Eso crees? —Noah poso su mano sobre la mejilla de su hijo esperando una respuesta de su parte que llego como un asentimiento—. ¿Y qué me dices de la hija de los Argent?

—Ella es otra cosa —contestó—. Ha inventado rumores sobre mí…

—¿Qué clase de rumores? —su padre volvió a adaptar esa postura de “yo soy quien tiene autoridad aquí” que tanto le provocaba risa, justo la misma que adoptó cuando le contó sobre Scott y su engaño o cuando el hijo de puta de Robertson le dijo marica en medio del patio en la escuela cuando apenas había descubierto su sexualidad… a veces esa postura le encantaba de sobremanera, porque le hacía sentirse seguro y confiado de que nada le podía hacer daño, su padre era un apoyo moral que lo mantuvo a flote en muchas situaciones difíciles… que lastima que en esa él no fuera el indicado para ello.

Stiles no contesto sobre lo de Allison o sobre lo que aquejaba su egoísta corazón, en su lugar abrazo a su padre. Ya le había dado mucho en que preocuparse después de todo lo que ocurrió con Scott y el acoso, no podía seguir complicándole la vida así a su padre con cosas inmorales en las que él mismo se había metido bajo su propio pie.

En fin, el genuino acto de padre e hijo fue interrumpido con el teléfono de Stiles quien dio un paso atrás para cogerlo y mirar de quien se trataba, para su sorpresa no solo Scott le había mandado un mensaje, sino que también Rafael apareció en su pantalla arriba de un mensaje que decía “por favor déjame hablar contigo” donde el mayor mencionaba la hora y el lugar donde se haría su cita.

Stiles curvo una sonrisa sintiéndose ansioso… eso era lo que necesitaba.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó su padre a un lado sin ver el teléfono de su hijo.

—Es Lydia —mintió guardando el aparato en su bolsillo trasero una vez que le respondió al padre de su ex—. Se me olvido de que habíamos acordado tener una tarde de películas… ¿puedo ir?

—Claro —contestó Noah palmeando el hombro de su hijo restándole importancia—. Solo trata de no llegar más tarde que yo, ¿ok?

—Vale, gracias, papá.

Stiles tomó su mochila y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación y preparar las cosas que necesitaba, un par de calzoncillos limpios y tal vez su cepillo de dientes podrían ser útiles esta vez que el encuentro con Rafael parecía ser más “planeado” que la última vez.

Una vez que tuvo todo listo, volvió a bajar y se despidió de su padre para encontrarse con Rafael, aunque tenía un poco de tiempo, necesitaba tener una buena cuartada. Marco a Lydia cuando se montó en su Jeep y le conto a medias que dejaría su auto en su casa y que les dijera a todos que pasaría la tarde con ella y para su buena fortuna, Lydia acepto.

(…)

Stiles espero a Rafael dentro del mall como le habían dicho, paseo por todos los lados hasta que se rindió y dirigió sus pasos al supermercado, mirando los estantes de comida light en búsqueda de algo nuevo que probar para darle a su padre. No sé fijó en su alrededor hasta que escucho a su lado algo caer. Su instinto fue ayudar a la persona que había sufrido el incidente de inmediato, pero para su suerte se encontró con Chris Argent, el mismo tipo con el que no paraba de pensar desde esa tarde tormentosa.

—Oh Stiles —gimió el hombre sorprendido recogiendo una caja de serial mientras él le daba una de pasta—. Ha pasado mucho desde que Allison te llevo a casa...

—Allison y yo ya no somos amigos, señor —respondió Stiles casi de inmediato, evadiendo su mirada a la comida a un lado suyo—. Ya sabe, desde que Allison decidió meterse con mi novio... —sonrió—. Aunque ahora no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, señor.

—¿Cómo? —Chris Argent parecía genuinamente sorprendido con lo que Stiles le había confesado—. ¿Allison hizo eso?

—Sí… —respondió Stiles—. ¿Usted no lo sabía?

—No —dijo Chris avergonzado mientras desviaba la mirada—. No he estado en esa casa desde, bueno… Stiles, lamento mucho que mi hija haya hecho algo como eso, aún más cuando tú eras un buen amigo para ella… si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar… yo…

—Invíteme a comer —se apresuró Stiles a decir—. Quiero ir a un local de hamburguesas en el pueblo vecino y no tengo dinero… invíteme a comer, señor Argent.

Lo había dicho de una forma tan abrupta que todo aquel que lo hubiera visto habría pensado que había sido planeado, tan meticulosamente como lo había hecho con Rafael McCall, sin embargo, solo Stiles sabía que había sido improvisado con medias verdades y un increíble ingenio.

El señor Argent lo volvió a mirar confundido, pero supone que la determinación con la que Stiles lo miro hizo que respondiera.

—Esta bien… ¿Cuándo te llevo?

Y una vez más, solo Stiles se dio cuenta que por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, de nuevo había caído en un punto sin retorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los comentarios :)

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por los comentarios :)


End file.
